


The Ripped Pages of a Broken Mind

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [71]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellThe Prophet and the Projectionist meet in the sacred halls of The Prophet's Lord, and words are exchanged.





	The Ripped Pages of a Broken Mind

~Unknown~

* * *

 

“Why, if it isn’t one of my Lord’s forsaken.” The Prophet pulled some of his hair off the mask, to get a better view of this monstrous creature, pulling the clump off his head entirely. “What brings you out from whatever hole you crawled from? Are you here to swear yourself to our cause?”

The Projectionist paid the Prophet no mind, and instead carried on walking, arms full of film reels.

Grunting, the Prophet placed the clump of his hair back on his head, and followed after the hulking creature.

“Is there a way you’ll ever be faithful? The Ink Demon...his smile is for all! He is salvation and hope. Don't you desire to not be like this?”

The Projectionist stopped, and turned to face the Prophet. The Prophet shielded his mask from the blinding light from the creature’s namesake. The speaker in the creature’s chest buzzed, as the Projectionist stepped forward.

“This is not the life I’d like to be livin’. But that demon is not the way out. He brought this sufferin'” The Projectionist spoke, falsely, the tortured soul’s voice coming from the speaker.

“No! My lord is my savior. He...he’s…” 

“Who is he? Who are you?” The Projectionist asked, but the Prophet suspected he might actually know. But the Prophet didn’t want to hear it. It didn’t matter who he was, nor who the Ink Demon was.

“I don’t know. But you can’t shake my faith. You’re a heathen. What do you know?”

The Projectionist chuckled, the laugh distorted and haunting through the speaker.

“Havin’ been around awhile, knowin’ where to look, knowing where to hide, I say much more than you.”

The worst part? The Prophet knew the heathen was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy still has what functions as hair at this point. Eventually he tears most of it off.


End file.
